


One More Chapter

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I hate myself, Like its kind of angsty, M/M, No but fam, and it's like a mess, but i'll stop, but it's also fluffy, but not awful, but not really, i literally don't even know, lol idk, my take after season finale, ….I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darling, you said that an hour ago," Magnus very nearly laments. "I think you'll experience a much easier time reading through that old thing when the letters don't spin around that pretty head of yours."</p><p>	"I'm fine," the young adult insists, with a voice teetering on a waver. "Go get some rest."</p><p> </p><p>-OR-</p><p> </p><p>In Which I literally just read the words "Just one more chapter," and wrote the mess XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know…I was looking for prompts to like inspire me…then I read "One More Chapter" and somehow came up with this :S

"Just one more chapter,” Alec murmurs.

He's hunched over the obviously warn book, dark circles contrasting harshly against the pale skin beneath his sunken eyes, and a sort of innate anguish found in the slump of his ordinarily refined posture. The posture of a warrior. One who is prepared for a battle at any time, at any place.

Though looking at him now, Magnus ponders how in God's name has this boy of gory has not culminated into a pool of fury and despair quite yet.

Like all Nephilim, Magnus is well aware to the bloodshed and savagery this beautiful boy, whom is pillaged with a daft sort of diffidence, has been engulfed within. He has witnessed the slaughter of his brethren. He had watched as the stream of their blood, poured from their disembowled forms, and streamed onto the streets of battle. Then, as if insult to injury, he had been brought up to believe that the death by soared is merely one's duty as a Shadowhunter. An angel constructed for battle over all else. Any other way of demise would be seen as inferior, and a shame would be spat onto one's family name.

But now, Magnus watches as the Nephilim he has opened himself up to so entirely becoming unraveled by the possible death of Jace Wayland.

His large, brilliant eyes of blue have become emblazoned with an unkempt ire, and his sunken cheeks, alluding towards his lack of food consumption and slumber, proves to the way the every fiber of his being has been focused upon the locating of his parabatai…

His brother.

And as Magnus helplessly watches on as his beloved's health appears to be deteriorating by the day, he begins to understand the meaning behind a parabatai. Soldiers who's very beings have been knitted together. When one is lost, the other wanders around aimlessly until the reunification…Or else face the severing of their bond.

Magnus finds himself thinking back to over a century prior, with a boy with matching obsidian locks and cyan skies, and his parabatai of everything silver.

The golden eyed Warlock would do anything to prevent that sensation of disconsolation from ever being afflicted upon his Alexander. He has investigated all possible avenues that he could attempt to utilize to detect the amber eyed Wayland boy. And with each road block, Magnus is all the more determined to find him, and restore the brilliance that had once twinkled within Alec's oceans of azure.

Though, he is well aware to their both yet needing to rest.

"Darling, you said that an hour ago," Magnus very nearly laments. "I think you'll experience a much easier time reading through that old thing when the letters don't spin around that pretty head of yours.”

"I'm fine," the young adult insists, with a voice teetering on a waver. "Go get some rest.”

Magnus's heart sinks, feeling as if the shadow hunter is purposely putting him an arm's length away. ”Well Alexander if you intend on staying up within all hours of the night, I suppose that the only plausible thing to do is keep you company.”

For the first time that night, Alec tears his gaze from lying on the text before him.  
"Magnus, if I'm bothering you…I can go back to the institute-" He stammers out, a far too customary inflection of insecurity is woven into his offer, and Magnus can feel the softening of his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous Alexander," Magnus scoffs as he takes a seat across from him. Alec finding it awing how even in silk pajamas with a pattern of ducklings embroidered into it's fabric, Magnus can yet hold a sort of awing charisma even when sitting down. "You know how much I adore your company. Though I must admit that I much prefer it when you aren't cowered over in fear and worry.”

Alec parts his lips. Magnus supposes that the boy wants to refute his claim. To push aside even the thought of his being frightened over what lies ahead of them. Though he shuts them just as quickly, ultimately deciding that his denial would prove futile to the centuries old warlock.

"I feel like it's my fault somehow…" He divulges into the depth of the night. A state where whispers are tucked away into the darkest crevasses of the world . "I'm suppose to protect them…All of them…But in the last few weeks it feels like I've just been failing Jace and Izzy over and over again…And I don't low how to get a handle on anything anymore. It's like everything is slipping from my grasp.”

Magnus's chest aches with the obvious distress etched into Alec's striking countenance . The eldest Lightwood tries so forcefully to ensure the protection of his loved ones, that he made himself vulnerable to the harsh cruelties of putting all before himself.. And Magnus wondered how painful it must feel to b one's own constant after thought.

"Don't be a fool Alexander," Magnus reprimands as he takes grasp of the boy's hand, a warmth of elation frolicking throughout the entirety of his body when sensing the way Alexander seemed to ease into his touch. "You are a phenomenal brother, and parabatai. You had nothing to do with this horrendous situation.”

Magnus waves him off when the shadowhunter starts reasoning with insanity. Claiming that "If only he'd been a little faster," or If he had helped Jace from the start," as if any of those situations could have effected the current outcome.

"My dearest Alexander as a centuries old warlock, do you know the most vital lesson I have acquired in my life time." The beautiful boy remains silent, giving nothing more than the slightest shaking of his head. "We can not allow our regrets of the past, clog our prospects for the future.”

"You think I'm being insane," Alec surmises with a crooked grin of affection.

"I think you're far to self disparaging, and take on responsibilities far above anyone's capabilities," Magnus amends with an enigmatic grin, as he rises from his sitting position, their hands yet interlaced.

Tentatively, Alec follows suit.

"And despite your desire to protect all whom you care for as being quite an endearing attribute," Magnus concedes. "I'm absolutely positive that your getting a moment's rest will only prove as beneficial to your goals.”"

Stumbling onto the bed which smells like sandalwood and early morning coffee, and everything else he finds so enticing about this glimmering man, Alec feels a lightening to his chest. He decides that the next chapter could wait until the next morning.

"You're pretty amazing," is all he breathes out prior to succumbing to the tantalizing darkness of sleep.

Magnus smiles fondly at the charming sight. Like this, with all his worry and fright smoothed away while in his subconscious, he looks all the more innocent. As if the harsh whip of reality hasn't relentlessly brandished it's mark on this boy, time and time again.  
However, before becoming to lost in the frustrations of all the injustices of this vicious existence, Magnus lies down besides Alexander. 

And it's moments such as these that Magnus can sometimes pretend as if the fate of the world is not being threatened with each moment that passes.

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAOOOO I'm sooooo sorry for this mess!!! I legit wrote this in like less than an hour…I have like actual things to do…But this just like sprouted out of my fingers and I might as well publish it right :S  
> LOL I promise if i's that awful I'll delete it ASAP XD  
> Pleaseeee let me know what you thought, even if it's to confirm how much of a mess I am XD


End file.
